MBAV Radio Rebel Style
by Bethan Forever
Summary: Ethan Morgan's Shy and also Has a Big Crush on Benny Weir Whose in a Band With His twin brother Gabe Weir LaViolet As Ethan tries to Keep his Secret That He's the One and the Only Radio Rebel Whitechapel's Hottest New Radio DJ But Will Ethan pick Being Radio Rebel? Or Stay His Shy-Self Forever? Ethan/Benny Gabe/OC GOING TO BE REWITTEN!
1. Who is Radio Rebel?

Me: guys!

Benny: My People!

Ethan: Dudes!

Me: I was reading Radio Rebel FanFiction when I thought  
about this!

Benny: Hays This story is about Ethan and me!

Me: Benny! I thought about what if Ethan was Radio Rebel?  
and Benny here was the guy in the band that Ethan like?  
and I was Ethan's best friend? this story is call MBAV Radio Rebel Style

Ethan: yup and it's going to be good!

Me & Benny & Ethan: here is the first chapter of MBAV Radio Rebel Style  
Enjoy

**Chapter 1 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style name of the chapter Who Is Radio Rebel? Enjoy**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

This is Radio Rebel live from underground You don't know  
who I'm but I know who you are because I'm one of you...I said

My name is Ethan Morgan I'm 16 years old and I'm a bit shy okay I'm a lot shy  
and Also I'm Radio Rebel I have a Crush on Benny Weir he's in a band with his Brother  
Gabe LaViolet Weir Weird Huh? He doesn't like the Weir name so Now He has Their Mother's  
name My best friend Amanda Halliwell doesn't know that I'm Radio Rebel she loves Radio Rebel

Report cards came out today we got minus in participation  
You can't give us a minus for who we are So since grades  
are being handed out I think I'll give all of us at WhiteChaple High  
an F For labeling each other Jocks outcasts dorks queen bees  
and Their fellow pops and the newborn pops...I says

Also I have two other Best friends Rory and Jane and I have my mom and step dad  
my dad left when I was about 13 or 14? I can't even remember because I don't want to

Guys these are labels not who we really are  
Once upon a time being different was a good thing  
now those differences just divide us You deserve  
to embrace your awesomeeness stand up for who  
you are and reject the status quo...I said

I began this show when I was 15 to help me come out of my shyness  
but I've not come out of my shyness yet

I Dare you!...I dare everybody

* * *

**The Next Day at School**

Okay last night Radio Rebel...Amanda started to say

Were awesome?...I said for her known what she was going to say

As usual reject the status quo is my new life motto He's  
are so inspiring so himself...Amanda says

I wish I could be more like him...I said

You should talk to your step dad..Amanda says

What? Why?...I asked

Uh he runs Slam-FM the biggest radio  
station in WhiteChaple Maybe he could give  
you internship That'd give you  
a confidence booster right?...Amanda asked

Are you kidding me? He's been married  
to my mom for what two months  
probably thinks I'm a total step freak I freak  
out when he asks what type of cereal I want...I says as I shut my locker  
and started to walk with Amanda

I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you  
Guess that's why you are my bestfriend...I said

BFFTLEWE!...Amanda says as I looked at her in confusion

Best Friends For Totally Like Ever Without Exception..Amanda Answer

Catchy...I said

You need a relaxation technic when  
I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine  
I'm breathing in the words...Amanda says

Amanda what does that even mean?...I asked her as she  
cleared her throat and took deep breath and said breathing in and out  
You need to breath your words

How can you even breath at a time like this?...Rory asked  
as him and Jane were coming around the corner and pushed us  
forward

Problem Rory?...I asked

Last night Radio Rebel gave the biggest clue yet  
about her...Rory says before Jane cut him off

HE! Rory He!...Jane says

Whatever her or his's identitite he or she go to our  
school...Rory says as he walking backwards

He...Jane says before

SHE! Sis! SHE!...Rory says

He or She mentioned it at 14:30 at Tuesday  
night's podcast...Jane says as we went into the  
elevator

Wow obsessed much Jane?...Amanda asked

Obsessed? Please! I would hardly  
describemyself as obsessive...Jane says as she pulled  
out a wipey and wiped off the elevator button then  
punched it

Do not tell me you just did that?...Amanda asked

What? It's flu season!...Jane says

Of Course it is Jane...I said

It's so exciting someone on the radio  
who could be actually one of us...Jane says

It could be her or her or her or her...Rory said

No those girls are to tall Radio Rebel voice sound about  
5'6 to me and his hair color is Brown Kind of like Ethan's...Jane says

What?...Amanda asked

Woah woah woah Radio Rebel is nothing like Ethan...Rory said

Hey what's that supposed to mean?...I asked

Oh We love you but you are nothing like Radio Rebel  
who is definitely a girl and definitely Blonde...Rory says

And how do you know this?...Jane asked

Because Radio Rebel is my soulmate for example  
I also gota minus in  
participation...Rory answer

How can it be that you never shut up?...Jane asked

Exactly...Rory answer as we watched as Sarah Fox the queen bee  
of the school kicked a kid's toy car out of the way

How do we reject the status quo when  
the status quo is so status quo?...I asked

Like Radio Rebel say be ourselves...Amanda says as she walked over to Sarah

Hi Sarah How's it going?...Amanda asked Sarah

This is what I was talking about everyone thinks  
they can talk to us because of the internally  
lame of that Radio Rebel...Sarah says

We think she protests too much...Rory said

Yeah we thinks... wait what do we thinks?...Jane asked

That maybe She is Radio Rebel...Rory answer

Please like I would ever encourage people like you to talk to us...Sarah says

Ah ha so you listen to him or her!...Jane says

This one's isstaring at me Make it stop...Meilssa said to Sarah  
who was looking at Rory

Please don't stand so close to us...Sarah says

You and I aren't any different like Radio Rebel says...Amanda said before  
Sarah cut her off

No words You don't think we're different watch and learn  
Principal Hicks!...Sarah said and Call the Principal over

Sarah! is Everything alrightover here?...Principal Hicks asked

Actually no Amanda was trying to get me  
to listen to some podcast in class Of course I said no...Sarah says  
as My eyes went Wide and she smiled at me

What? No! I never...Amanda was trying to say before our Principal cut her off

You know there is anti-distraction policy let me see your bag...Hicks said

Thank god! Amanda's MP3 and phone isn't in her bag...I thought

But I wasn't even listening to it...Amanda says she handing it over

Well now you can't you too young man...Hicks said to me  
as I handed my over

I have a Another one!...I thought

Thank you for bringing this to my attention Sarah...Hicks said then walked away

then I mumbled to Amanda

God! she can be a Bitch!...I said to Amanda making her smile

What are you smiling about?...Sarah asked

Nothing...Amanda answer

Get it now your little DJ hero don't know what he's talking about...Sarah says

I wanted to say that she was a Big Bitch but it wouldn't come out

Oh does his royal shyess want to say something?..Sarah asked

I try but I couldn't do it

I thought so...Sarah said as she and the another bees left

Amanda looked at me

Maybe next time?...Amanda says

Yeah...I says as we walked to class

* * *

**Inside the Class room  
**  
Alright today class we will be working on  
a project with Mr Soul's drama class...The teacher said

Hey this is so exciting...Amanda says as she sat in front of me

I 5thought you had Music class at this time?...I asked

Oh that's next I have that class with Gabe Weir LaViolet...Amanda said with a smile on her face

then Benny came in to my class and I panicked

I stood up and I walked outof class Amanda followed me outside with me

What is Benny doing here?!...I asked

Uh He's in drama you know you could talk to him  
You'vehad a crush on him since like the first Harry Potter Movie...Amanda says

No no no no no he is a newborn pop okay totally wrong  
social racket the best thing for me is to just  
avoid him all together...I said

Benny's not a leadist like that ask yourself what would  
Radio Rebel do?...Amanda asked as she turn back  
into class

I smiled and Thinking Wow! Everybody does like Radio Rebel..I thought  
to myself as I walked back into class I sit down in my seat when Amanda got  
up from her's went to do something on the board

I chuckled a little bit

Who would like to suggest a scene from the book...The teacher asked  
before she saw Amanda writing on the board

Oh did you uh want to pick a volunteer? I got excited  
Drama is my life Okay who wants to write  
a suggesiton? Let's see hands people!...Amanda asked the class  
few hold up their hands

Let's me see...The teacher said as I slid down in my seat  
until

Ethan!...The teacher says as I got up from my seat  
Amanda walked back to her's  
as I walked by her

Deep breaths...Amanda told me what to do

and You can do it just don't make eye contact...Amanda also told me

I went up to the board I keep my head down I pulled  
off the pen cap then I put the pen on the board I thought  
I could do it but I couldn't do it I turned around I saw the class  
just looking at me I turned back round I began to walkback wards  
until I accidentaly bump Sarah's table knocking off her books

Hello! Walk much?...Sarah asked as I went to the floor  
to pick up her books as I came back up I hit my head on her desk  
knocking off my hat I put her books back her desk then I saw Benny  
pick my hat he was holding it out for me to grab

Thanks...I said

You Welcome...Benny says with a smile  
I walked back to my desk and put my head down

I thought to myself OH MY GOD I JUST TALK TO BENNY!

Hey that was good you finally talked to him!...Amanda says

I just smiled

* * *

**Later that Day **

I'm in my room Being Radio Rebel right now  
meaning I doing the show right now until  
a Knock at the door so I got up and open the door  
only to see Aaron my step dad

Hi Aaron so what are you doing here?...I asked

Oh Just seen if you are okay...Aaron says

I'm good...I answer

So what do you think of Radio Rebel?...Aaron asked

He's good I guess well so thanks for stopping by...I said  
as I trying to shut my door but stop by Aaron coming my room

I thought We could listen to Radio Rebel together...Aaron says

Together?...I asked

Yeah together...Aaron says as he sit on my bed  
and I went to my chair

Relax...I said to myself

We have so much in common you know?...Aaron asked

Yeah like we are both super busy...I answer

Look I know this a yery difficult transition for you  
with your dad not here and your mom and I  
I just want you to know you have a friend here...Aaron says

It's fine I'm fine really fine...I said

So this is good right? We're hanging out  
and we're listening to Radio Rebel Together...Aaron says

Together...I said as the music stopped

That's weird...Aaron says

I looked at him I grab my headset turned on the voice modulator

And that rounds off the final set for one of my favorite  
local bands So here's an extra-long track for you guys  
I hope you dig it...I said as I turned on the song

You are Radio Rebel?...Aaron asked

That depends I'm in trouble?...I asked

No of course not I just how are you doing  
this you are so shy...Aaron asked

I'm doing this show to come out of my shyness  
but I just haven't yet I talk to the guy I like today  
so I guess I 'm getting better...I answer

I can't beileve it I love it I just can't beileve it  
We're gonna take Slam-FM to the next level...Aaron says

I'm sorry we?...I asked

Yeah you're gonna be Slam-FM's next big thing  
You're hired that's for sure you're hired!...Aaron says as he left the room

Oh God what I'm going to do!?,I said to myself

then my mom popped in

Ah! I was easedropping I hope you don't mind  
my baby are going to take Slam-FM to the next level!...My mom says  
as she hugged me she saw I was a little down

What's the matter?...Mom asked

What if I mess up?...I asked

Oh honey you have to take risks like I  
always thought chartreuse was a bad  
color for me and I tried it and now it's  
my trademark Honey you don't know  
if something is faboo if you never try it  
right?...Mom says

Yeah...I said

then my mom hugged me again and kissed me on the head

* * *

Me: I think it was good

Benny: it was awsome but I'm going to be in this story more or what?

Me: yeah you will be the next chapter is when Gabe comes in

Ethan: why do I have to be shy?

Me: it just good like that Ethan

Ethan: okay

Me & Benny & Ethan: See you guys soon!

* * *

** Just so guys will know what's going  
** **on Here are the chararcters name  
from Radio Rebel and MBAV**

* * *

Ethan is like Tara

Amanda is like Audery

Rory and Jane is like Barry and Larry

Sarah is like Stacy

Meilssa is like Kim

Benny is like Gavin

Gabe is like Gabe Duh!

and Erica is like Cammi Q

There you go Enjoy the story


	2. I'm Radio Rebel

Me: What's up!?

Benny: Nothing!

Me: not you Benny! and where's Ethan?

Benny: Sleeping ( Benny says with a smile on his face )

Me: I know what you guys did

Benny: Well yeah

Me & Benny: Here is Chapter 2 Enjoy

**Chapter 2 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style name of the chapter I'm Radio Rebel Enjoy**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

I was Taking to Amanda when

Look out you're in the 12A group with Sarah and Benny...Amanda says

No no no I can't...I said

Talk to him he's just a person Now GO!...Amanda says push me to Benny and Sarah

I hit Benny OH GOD! I just did not do that

Oh hey you are Ethan right?...Benny asked

h-Yeah...I answer I knock off a book as I went down to get the book  
Benny did too he stop when he saw my Shirt

Cool Shirt! I love that band ...Benny Says

Yeah they're a cool Band I like your shirt...I said as Benny looked at his shirt

Thanks but your shirt is the better You first rules! the G's could only dream of being that  
good some day...Benny says

The G's are totally as good as You first...I said

Really...Benny Asked I just nodded my head as Sarah Came up

Okay! Here's our scene Ethan is Viola now Ethan this role does  
require both walking and talking think you can manage?  
Just kidding you know I love you...Sarah says I looked at her  
I think she's weird

Okay Benny you're Playing Ethan's Lover are you okay with it?...Sarah asked

Yeah it's cool...Benny answer

Okay good we wil...Sarah as about to say before Benny cut her off

What about You?...Benny asked

Oh! I sighed up as director and I've got alot of work to do...Sarah answer

If you like You first you should check out Red Letter Day Ever heard  
of them?...Benny asked me

Yeah I've heard of them...I answer

Uh-Uh no band talk right now Ben  
Sorry I just don't want anyone to think  
I'm favoring you just because I'm your prom date...Sarah says

I looked at him Benny had a sad smile on his face

Speaking of we need to work on your prom king  
campaign...Sarah says as she pull Benny away

* * *

**Gym Class**

Of course he's taking Sarah to Prom...I said

At least you talked to him For you that's major  
progress...Amanda says

I got more words out then two...I said

Come on I know I would freak if I talked to the guy I like...Amanda says  
as she turn around to guys playing soccer I turn too then we turn back  
Amanda had a smile on her face

I still Can't Beileve that you like him...I said

Well I'm sorry I just do...Amanda says

There's nothing to be sorry about,I said

Well anyways Look why don't you come to my  
house tonight we'll do some yoga I'll teach you  
the extended hyena pose  
I invented and we'll listen to Radio Rebel...Amanda says

I can't...I said

What do you mean? It's Radio Rebel's first show on Slam-FM  
Do you realize how epic that is? He were popular before  
but now It's like the whole world will be listening  
including us!...Amanda says

I have plans...I said

What plans?...Amanda asked

Family Plans...I answer

You are the worst liar you sound just  
like you did when said you liked  
that new haircut I got at the mall...Amanda says

It wasn't that bad...I said

It was mullet adjacent...Amanda said

Tell me what you are doing or I'll start screaming  
in three seconds...Amanda said

Amanda no!...I said

one..two..Amanda says then started to scream  
I put my hand over her mouth

"Well"...Amanda says

I sorry I can't tell you...I said

I thought I was your BFFTLE!...Amanda asked

Without exception...I said

Then why don't you trust me?...Amanda asked

It's just...I said before someone behind us cleared his throat  
we turn around the one and that only Gabe Weir LaViolet  
Amanda can't say anything

Hey you two are Amanda and Ethan Right?...Gabe asked

Yea I'm Ethan..I said as Amanda just smiled I push her to him

I guess you are Amanda?...Gabe says

Yeah that's me...Amanda says

I think I'm going to go Bye Amanda and Gabe...I said as I walked away

* * *

**At Lunch**

Just as we sitting down at the lunch table  
I saw Benny Gabe and other members of the G's sitting down too  
I saw Benny looking at me

Oh no Benny 3 o'clock...I said

Your 3 o'clock or my 3 o'clock?...Rory asked

We all have the same 3 o'clock...Amanda says

I looked at Benny he smiled and got up

Oh he's coming over here...I said

For the record this is why you don't ice  
your friends out...Amanda says

Talk!...I said

What?..Amanda asked

Talk!...I said

So how's it going?...Amanda asked

Hey Ethan what's up?..Benny asked leaning on your table

Uh..I said is all I could say

Rory preteneded to wave my hand then Amanda grabbed  
Jane's coke and she shook it Rory dropped my hand  
and stole Jane's coke

So do you want to run lines over the weekend?...Benny asked

then I made miming movements Amanda looked at me  
like I was goofy

Or we can mime the lines if you're  
not feeling particularly talky...Benny says

Mime... talky... that's...I gotta... Now...I said before running off

Uh Okay are you Amanda?...Benny asked Amanda

Yeah I have to go and my friend...Amanda says

Okay Um Gabe says hi...Benny says

ETHAN!...Amanda yelled Running after Ethan

* * *

**At Slam-FM**

I sat in Slam-FM waiting Aaron to end his phone call

I want Radio Rebel add's in every social network just  
blast the internet updates every hour  
we wanna blanket the market good alright bye...Aaron says

I stood up

I was taking with your mom about keeping Radio Rebel  
on the QT and she thinks it's a good idea I don't want  
you to talk to anyone about it Radio Rebel are  
the shot in the arm that Slam-FM needs  
Since the last show produced was Snazzy Dog and  
it crashed and burned there's a lot hinging  
on this alright? Including my job No pressure okay?...Aaron says

I felt like I was going to be sick

So your's show gonna run from 7pm  
Mondays to Friday because that was the time  
you broadcasted from your room and  
you will be taking over from DJ fluffy mack  
who's now moving to Sunday night So alright  
let's show you the booth...Aaron saysas he turn around  
I saw a break room so I went into the room

Ethan?...Aaron asked as he looked around for me  
I turn around from the door and I saw this girl that I have seen before

Hey Ethan! Remember me? Erica J we met  
at the Slam Christmas Party Boy when Aaron  
told me you were Radio Rebel tis was my face...Erica says as she made  
a shocked face

Because I thought you were these little shy thing  
but you are all kinds of amazing You are fierce I  
just can't wait to what you got going fot Rad...Erica says as she turned around

I had hid between a refrigerator and a vending maching  
Erica waked over to where I was hid

Ethan?...Erica asked as she saw me hiding

Are you okay?..Erica asked

I can't even speak to Benny without  
freezing How am I supposed to seak to all of Whitechaple?...I asked

It's no different from recording in your bedroom...Erica answer

Yes it is when I'm in my room I can pretend nobody's listening  
But now I know that everybody's listening and Aaron's putting  
all this pressure on it and mom wants me  
to have my chartreuse moment but  
I don't even like chartreuse I don't even know what chartreuse is!...I said

Ethan come out where I can see you...Erica asked

I stood up and I came out

Everybody gets nervous it's totally normal  
just consider me like your best friend here at Slam  
Catch your breath and then we'll go out together okay?...Erica asked

I nodded making Erica smile

Alright...Erica says as we walked into the broadcast room

Is this whole booth just for me?...I asked

We call this the live room because when that red light is on you're live..Erica says  
as she sitting down in one of the chairs

If you want to move around use this headset so we don't miss  
anything...Erica says

There's your vocal masking button but  
you already know about that and song  
selection's up to you...Erica says as she stood up

I sat down in my seat

There's like 20,000 songs here...I said as I scrolled the screen

You got some time before you go on if you want  
to practice get comfortable..Erica asked

Practice um maybe I should play a song  
just to make sure I know how to...I said as I touched the song  
I made it sounds like a chipmunk song

Bad practice Bad pratcice...I said as I began to freak out

Don't worryabout it you will be fine...Erica says

I'll Be right next door if you need me  
just pretend you're in your bedroom You're on in 15...Erica says as she went into the booth

I quickly shut the blinds and sat back down I got a smile on my face  
I turn a round I pressed the vocal masking button

This is Radio Rebel live from Slam-FM  
Alright guys I got a confess moving the studio from  
my bedroom to Slam was a bit terrifying but  
life is all about change right?...I asked

Maybe some people just want to lable you as one thing  
analyze you and then walk away  
we don't have to let that stop us from  
who we wanna be like that kid with  
the remote control car I mean yeah  
maybe he's gonna grow up to bulid an entire green  
rocket ship or that girl who gives everyone  
carnations on flowers day just so no one feels  
left out maybe she could grow up to be  
president...I said

then I thought about Red Letter Day Hmm?

Guys if we just drop the labels and cilques  
and just be ourselves we have no idea  
what were capable of Look if you're all with us on this  
then wear red tomorrow it'll be like saying  
despite our differeces we're in this together  
This song is from Red Letter Day...I said as I clicked the song

* * *

**The next day at school  
**

I walked down the hall I was wearing a red shirt still old jeans  
and a red hat oh god then Amanda showed up

Ahem do you like my glasses?...Amanda asked

But you have freakishly good vision...I asked

Fashion shouldn't be functional...Amanda answer

then Amanda stuck her hand through the lens spot  
showeing me that there was no lens there

Do you know why I picked red rims? I assume  
you do because of your red shirt and hat...Amanda says

I can't believe all of these people are wearing red  
just because Radio Rebel said to How cool is that?...I said as I looked  
around everybody was wearing red

So you did listen to Radio Rebel last night What happened  
to your mystery plans?...Amanda asked

Got canceled at the last minute...I answer

Can you guys tell us apart?...Rory and Jane asked  
they wearing identical red outfits

You guys and a boy and girl remember?...Amanda asked them

and you guys are really fraternal and not identical  
remember that?...I said as me and Amanda got  
in the elevator with them I push the button

Hey we just ran a recording of Radio Rebel's  
show through a voice analysis app  
and we're closer then ever to  
uncovering her...Rory says before Jane cut him off

HE! Rory He! for the last time!...Jane yelled

well as I was saying his and her's true  
identities...Rory says

Local twins crack Radio Rebel's ID...Jane says

Then I'll be able to profess my undying love...Rory says

We'll be famous we cound get our own report  
or at least our own reailty TV show...Jane says

Where I cound get married on live TV...Rory says

Ethan since your dad runs Slam-FM maybe you could  
help us out?...Rory says as he turn to me

Oh I'm not allowed to go to Slam-FM  
while He or she're there at the Studio  
they want keep a mystery mysterious...I said

The true is Ethan don't have time to do friend  
related things...Amanda says as she walked off

I knew She only does that when she really mad

Amanda Amanda...I said her name but she keep walking

AMANDA!...I yelled as I grab her arm

What?...Amanda asked

I attempted to tell her I couldn't do it

Forget it I'm leaving...Amanda says

Amanda began to walk again but I grabbed her arm again  
pulled her then I shut the classroom door

I'm about to tell you something so top secret  
but you have to promise to never tell anyone...I asked her

I won't tell I swear you can say it...Amanda says

I'm Radio Rebel...I mumbled it

Ethan you have to breath your words...Amanda says

I'm Radio Rebel...I mumbled it again

Louder come on breath the words...Amanda says

I took a deep breath I open my eyes I looked at her

I'm Radio Rebel...I said

I don't believe you...Amanda says began to walk again but I stop her

After school come to my house then you will believe me...I said

* * *

**After school at Ethan's house  
**

If you are like me and believe music  
can change the world one track at a time...I said as I looked at Amanda

You're gonna love this track one of my new favorite bands...I finished it

Amanda had one of my headsets and she had a shocked look on her face

Oh my gosh I can't believe you're him I mean you're the last  
somebody I would've expected to be Radio Rebel...Amanda says

It's been driving me crazy not telling you  
and of course I wanna hang out but I've been doing my show  
Here's another thing you can't tell anyone not even Jane and Rory  
because Slam wants to keep it this big secret and so do I...I said

Amanda just smiled and squealed then hug me

* * *

Me: Yay!

Benny: Yay what?

Me: Benny just shut up! guys I'm thinking about a Prom Oneshot about Benny and Ethan  
I will do it

Benny: YAY!

Me: Benny!

Benny: What?

Me & Benny: Bye guys!

* * *

**A/N: Okay I been Reviewing a story The High School Life of a Teenage Vampire  
about who should end up with who I been saying Benny and Maxine  
I told people that Hate Benny don't review my stories is you guys can guess what!  
one of them did All I have to say is this FU! oh and for gutrag you say Screw Bethan Forever  
well I say Screw you! well anyway Thank you! emo-rocker101 and True-loves-first-Kiss-101  
for reivewing You two are COOl! and for the last time FF is for fun!  
**


	3. I have an Idea

Me: Hey People!

Benny: What's up!?

Me: Benny where's Ethan?

Benny: he's sick!

Me: Okay!

Me & Benny: Here's Chapter 3 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style! Enjoy

**Chapter 3 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style name of the chapter I have a Idea! Enjoy**

* * *

**Amanda's Pov  
**  
I was walking by auditorium when I heard Sarah talking  
so I stopped and I hid behind the doors

Wait Ethan did you wanna say something?...Benny asked

No he's fine action!...Sarah answer for Ethan

Cut Ethan you listen to Radio Rebel right?...Benny asked

Ethan noddded

You were wearing red yesterday I figured  
Radio Rebel are right life's about taking risks  
and making changes so go ahead say what you feel...Benny said

Ethan turned to Sarah who crossed her arms

It's just that the scene was about us falling for each other  
even though we don't know it and...Ethan started to say

Blocking like this feels weird right?...Benny asked as He walked up to Ethan  
Ethan had a smile on his face

Right exactly the audience is supposed  
to get what we're feeling without us saying  
anything and it only works if were closer...Ethan said  
as Benny walked up to him

Like this right?...Benny asked

Yeah just like this...Ethan said

Benny lean in Ethan close his eyes  
Benny close his eyes too

Oh my god His not Oh yes he is!...I said

I watch as Their lips meet Ethan's hands moved  
behind Benny's back One of Benny's hands went up to Ethan's neck  
as the another one went to his's waist

I watch Benny and Ethan kissing until I heard someone coming up behind me  
I turn round to who it was I saw it was Gabe smiling at me

Hey Amanda...Gabe says

Oh Hi Gabe...I said

Um Amanda I have something to ask you...Gabe said

well Gabe you can ask me anything just go ahead...I said

Okay here I go Um Amanda Halliwell Will you go to th-the po-...Gabe says

Gabe are you asked me to the...I said before Gabe said it

Okay I'm good now Amanda Halliwell Will you go to the prom with me?...Gabe asked

Yes! Yes! I will go to the prom with you!...I said

Okay then I will pick you at 7...Gabe said before walking off

then I heard Sarah Benny and Ethan talking again

Okay we clearly need extra rehearsal my place tonight at 7:00...Sarah said

Oh..I uh can't tonight Wednesday's mandatory family dinner with my family  
and dinner...Ethan said

Fine whatever lunch tomorrow everybody's a director...Sarah said before  
storming out

I Heard Benny tell Ethan something then he walked out  
I ran in

OMG! YOU DID IT! YOU KISSED HIM!...I yelled

Thanks you should have seen Sarah's face and what are you so happy  
about?...Ethan asked

I smiled

Okay You won't believe it but Gabe just ask me to go to  
the prom with him!...I said

Wow he really ask you?..Ethan asked

I nodded

Well I'm happy for you and look what I got...Ethan said  
as he was holding a CD I grab it

The GGGG's Demo?...I asked

Yep...Ethan said

* * *

**At Slam Ethan's Pov**

You guys at Whitechaple High killed it with  
the red yesterday I noticed two of you the first one  
was wearing red specs that were the epitome of cool  
and the last one is Benny Weir who was wearing  
a red You First shirt I love that band!...I said

I got my first kiss today!..I thought

But can we talk about what's not cool  
for a second I mean the school keeps  
confiscating our stuff I have alright lost  
2 pairs of headphones and MP3 player in just this term alone  
Those things meant everything to me...I said

as I loaded the GGGG's Demo I thought of something that would get Hicks really mad

Though I did noitce that some of us seem to be exempt  
from this stuff snatching epidemic funny how that works  
you guys It's not just our Playlists and Players were being  
deprived of you know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives  
it's where we've been and where were going  
and everywhere in between Our music is who we are and are  
and are we going let someone just snatch that away from us?  
Or we gonna change the game?...I asked

So here's a new song about trying things you never  
thought you could look we've been trying to do a bunch  
of new things lately and this song severely inspires me...I said  
as I smiled

Now I know one of you may know this song  
alright but I want you guys who haven't to vibe it  
really really dig on it So tomorrow I want all you guys  
at 8:00 am to get up and dance express yourself!...I asked everybody to do

This is Turn it all around by the GGGG's...I said as I hit the song

then I began to dance to the song **( A/N I really love that song! Dance turn it all around  
Dance! Jump! Shout! there nothing holding you down so Dance and turn it all around! OMG!  
I'm a Fan girl!)**

* * *

**The next day at school still Ethan's Pov  
**  
I can't help but to laughed at Amanda as she danced

I can't believe you're dancing like that!...I said and laughed

I took your advice now it's your time to take it...Amanda said still dancing  
I looked over where Amanda saw looking at I saw Benny looking at me  
dancing himself Amanda pull me out of my seat Amanda was dancing behind  
me I began to dance I felt Amanda shove me to Benny I was this close to  
dance with Benny when Sarah got in front of me Benny looked sad that he can't  
dance with me then Amanda pull Sarah away from me and Benny  
and she push me to Benny Benny smiled at me I smiled back I looked into his eyes  
he looked into my we were close to kiss when the Music cut off

This is a place of learing not dancing and anyone listening to Radio Rebel  
during school will be suspended and Radio Rebel I advise you turn  
yourself in now or your future will be Radio Silence...Hicks said

Before I could go back to my seat Benny pull me back and kiss me!  
the whole class gasped Benny pull away and smiled at me  
went back to his seat as I went back to my as soon I sat down

OMG! He kissed you in front of the whole class!...Amanda said

I Know!...I said

* * *

**At Lunch Amanda's Pov**

Me and Ethan were walking until Benny stop us

Hey Ethan can I talk to you?...Benny asked

Ethan looked at me I push him to Benny

I walked to your table I was about sat down with Rory and Jane  
when

Amanda!...Someone yelled my name I turn around  
only to see Gabe running up

Oh Hi Gabe what's up?...I asked

Can I talk to you?...Gabe asked

I looked at Rory and Jane were talking about Radio Rebel again  
I looked back at Gabe I nodded

Yeah sure...I answer

We walked to the GGGG's table he sat down  
I sat down too

I can't believe it I'm sitting at the GGGG's table...I said

Gabe smiled at me

So Amanda here's thing how did Radio Rebel get our Demo?...Gabe asked

Well um uh you see my friend Ethan his dad runs Slam-FM  
when Ethan found your Demo he give it to his dad who give it  
to Radio Rebel...I said

Gabe nodded

Just wanna to know...Gabe said I nodded Gabe got up  
walked by me I lean down

By the way you looked really cute dancing...Gabe said into my ear

Thanks...I said

I walked back to your table Only to see Ethan running to me

AMANDA!...Ethan yelled

Ethan what?...I asked as he pull me to the side

You will never guess what just happened...Ethan said

Okay what?...I asked

Well Benny just asked me about the GGGG's Demo...Ethan said

What Gabe just asked me too...I said

Well I said I give it to my dad who give it to Radio Rebel  
then he said I looked really cute when he kiss me and he said  
if he wasn't taking Sarah to prom he would take me!...Ethan said

Well If he doesn't go to prom with Sarah and go's with you  
You two will dance kiss fall in love I should really shut up now  
Ethan I'm really happy for you...I said as we hug

Thanks Amanda...Ethan said

We went eat Rory and Jane still talking about Radio Rebel

This is going to be a long Lunch

* * *

**At Slam Ethan's Pov**

I was walking to Slam when I saw Rory and Jane  
so I hid behind a bush

Then I saw a guy Taking the trash out he opened the backdoor  
I ran in before the door close

Is soon I got in the booth I opened the blinds  
I saw Erica was eating popcorn

Erica jumped when she saw me her popcorn went all over  
the place

Did you see the posters?...Erica yelled but I couldn't heard her  
so she came out

Did you see the posters?...Erica asked

Hard to miss they're everywhere  
My mom just called and said she saw me on the bus  
and I said I'm at Slam she said no no no you're on the bus  
the side of it...I said

They're spending money on marketing  
for you which means the ratings must be up You are Famous!...Erica said

No am I not Radio Rebel is even Benny and Gabe have a thing for him/her...I said

That's good We like Benny and Gabe right?...Erica asked

Gabe is the guy Amanda likes and Benny is the guy I like  
and yes we do and it was enough when I just had Sarah  
to deal with now I'm competing with myself for Benny's  
attention and I appear losing...I said

You have got fan clubs at every school in Whitechaple  
and Canada I mean look at all the petitions...Erica said as we looked  
at the computer

See? We want a dance break every day we want more  
of Radio Rebel Don't take our music away...Erica said

I got idea so I stood up looked at Erica

Okay I have a really good idea this is what we're gonna do...I said  
as Erica leaned in

* * *

Me: Sorry I know it can be longer but this is what I did

Benny: I thought it was good

Me: Thank you Benny

Me & Benny: until next time!

* * *

**A/N: I want to say thank you for who ever Vote for Benny and Ethan aka Bethan  
I thought about a MBAV Story Dadnapped Style I thought I have to read it before  
I do anything about that So bye! I made it different then Radio Rebel  
I made Ethan and Benny kiss because Tara and Gavin were close  
so I made it like that!**


	4. I'm afraid to show People the real Me!

Me: Guys This chapter is longer!

Benny: A little bit longer

Me: BENNY! and where's ethan again?

Benny: In the Bathroom he's been sick a lot

Me: Um Benny I think what it but after the chapter

Benny: Okay

Me & Benny: Here is chapter 4 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style enjoy

**Chapter 4 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style name of the chapter I'm Afraid to show People the Real Me!  
Enjoy**

* * *

**The next day Ethan's Pov  
**  
I walked outside and I saw Erica next a car  
with music blaring from the car I saw all of the students  
just dancing I leaned against the wall

I saw Gabe and Benny and two another members of the GGGG's  
Gabe was dancing to the song He really loved Amanda singing  
the song then Amanda walked over to me

What's going on? and is this my song?...Amanda asked

Yeah Gabe likes it and well no one can complain about  
us missing class time because it's lunch...I answered

This was your idea?...Amanda asked and I nodded

Yeah isn't awesome?...I asked

Ah! it's brill!...Amanda says

Hey hey hey Whitechaple! This is Erica J  
coming at you live y'all feeling good today!?...Erica asked as she raised  
her mic

They all cheered I even saw Gabe and Benny Cheer too

Alright I got a special message from our good friend  
Radio Rebel!...Erica says

These is Radio Rebel coming at you with a little  
lunch time surprise Now a lot of you have IM'd me  
talking about the powers to be taking away our music  
and it feels like part of ourselves has been taken away...my voice said

Everybody booed then I heard Amanda's voice

Hi this is Radio Rebel's friend here you can call me Aman  
That's not gonna make us better students and you can't  
punish someone for relaxing during their down time  
right Principal Hicks?...Amanda's voice asked

I saw Amanda Smiled because she just insulted the Principal  
and she looked proud of it

That's you took our music and we're giving  
it back text and request because it's lunch time our time...My and Amanda's voice said

Everybody cheered not Sarah and Hicks  
Erica turn up the music then Hicks walked up to Erica

but me and Amanda just keep dancing until I saw Gabe walk over to us

I dance away Amanda looked at me then she saw Gabe they dance together

* * *

**A Little bit Later still Ethan's Pov**

I was talking to Amanda when

CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!...Hicks yelled

Me Amanda and everybody looked up at Hicks

I want you all to know that this lunchtime fiasco was a  
Fiasco!...Hicks yelled again

Wow guy doesn't know how to do a insult...I said

Yep!...Amanda says

It is time for a certain DJ's rain of rebellion to come to an end  
So anyone with any information regarding the identity of Radio Rebel  
and now Aman is to report it to me immediately Or risk facing  
disciplinary actions themselves Now get to class...Hicks said

Oh good!..Amanda says

Yeah let's get to class...I said

Hey Ethan...Amanda asked

Yeah A?...I said

Benny was looking at you when you were dancing...Amanda says

He was?...I asked

Yep even Gabe say it too...Amanda says

* * *

**At Slam-FM still Ethan's Pov**

If you don't go to Whitechaple High you missed out on  
rockstar day I've never seen so many people dancing  
before but our listeners at Hoover High were so inspired  
by what went down at Whitechaple they had a full on flash mob  
at lunch time today how cool is that!? You guys totally need  
to post a video on my webpage stat...I asked

Also I heard the Mathletes at Edson High just  
formed a pop non pop alliance club you guys are my heroes!...I said

and I got a call today from a guy who graduated  
High school 20 years ago he said this show inspired  
him to stand up to his boss and get the raise he  
deerved see what I mean it's never too late  
to make a different guys...I said as I spun around in my chair

and Just so you guys know Aman will be joining us on the next show  
And this is one of my favorites I hope you enjoy...I said then Played the song

Erica came out of the booth

So did everyone liked Aman?...Erica asked

Yeah they did...I answer

Oh and that Benny guy was looking at you when you were dancing...Erca said  
as went back to the booth

Everybody knows that!...I yelled

* * *

**The next day at school still Ethan's Pov**

I was walking out of class when

ETHAN! ETHAN ETHAN!...Amanda said as she ran to me

I have news but we can't talk here...Amanda says

I loked at her as she pulled me with her to the Janitor closet

Excuse me can you excuse ua for a minute?...Amanda asked

But this is my office...the Janitor said

Amanda motioned for him to get out he got out Amanda pulled  
me and close the door then turn to me

So guess who got nominated for prom King and Queen?...Amanda asked

I rolled my eyes

Um Benny Gabe and that bitch Sarah...I answer

YEAH AND NO YOU DID TOO!...Amanda yelled

My eyes went wide

Well not you but Radio Rebel did for prom king and queen!...Amanda says

This is horrible I'm nominated for prom queen  
and the whole point of Radio Rebel is that he/she  
are anonymous remember?...I asked

Well if it helps I'm nominated for prom gueen too...Amanda says

No not really and What happens if we win  
who'sgoing up there to accept the crown?  
Me and you could get expelled I have to put  
a stop to this...I said

Are you serious?! We can't quit now!...Amanda says

then the door open

Not now Mr McGowski!...Amanda yelled a little bit

But I need the broom...Mr McGowski asked

Amanda handed it to him and shut the door

Amanda I can't do this anymore...I said

You can...Amanda says

I can't...I said

You can...Amanda says again

I can't...I said again

You can...Amanda says again

I CAN'T...I yelled

then that Damn door opened again

NOT NOW!...Me and Amanda yelled

I need the dustpan too...Mr McGowski asked

I grab it give it to him and shut the door

We are heroes to people and that's why they  
nominated us! well they that to me because  
they want to know who's Radio Rebel's Best friend!  
and We can't turn our backs on them now  
This is our time to shine...Amanda says

What if I don't want to shine? What if shining isn't really our thing?..I asked

As your BFFTLEWE I am legally  
obligated to make sure we do the show Even if I have to drag  
you out there...Amanda says

We chuckled and Amanda open the door we walked out

I was talking to her when

Hey Ethan we got another demo on the  
way for Radio Rebel and now Aman...Benny says

Oh well I'm sure He and she'll be stoked to hear  
it...I said Amanda looked at me

Yeah um You are Amanda right?...Benny asked

Yep and you're Benny right?...Amanda asked

Yeah I'm oh Gabe's says hi...Benny said as he walked away

OMG! Gabe says hi...Amanda says

Come on...I said as I pull her with me

* * *

**At Slam-FM Still Ethan's Pov**

Why did we have to park so far away?...Amanda asked

Because we can't risk anybody recognizing the car  
oh and us...I answer

Alright wig me...Amanda says

I handed her a Black wig she put it on I grab a Red wig put it on

**( A/N: Does anyone remember Gavin last name?  
Morgan like Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan? Weird hmm?  
How about You had a crush on him since like the first  
Harry Potter movie? if you remember this tell me!)**

We got out of the car we ran inside

Little did they know someone saw them go in

* * *

**In Slam-FM**

was we walked into the brodacasting room

This is where the magic happens...I said

This is so cool You mean we do the show in here?...Amanda asked

Yep Radio Rebel and Aman now...I said

Amanda smiled then Erica came in

Well is this the famous Amanda Halliwell aka Aman?...Erica asked  
as she hugging Amanda

Yep I'm...Amanda answer

then the door open we all turned saw Aaron there

Could Erica excuse us for a moment?...Aaron asked

Erica noddded walked out Amanda was about to go with when Aaron stop her

This means you too Amanda...Aaron says

Look if this is about Amanda being here and being Aman  
then I swear she's the only person I have to...I Could Said before Aaron cut me off

No it's not about Amanda this is about Radio Rebel and Aman  
Principal Hicks called the lunch time dance party was a mistake  
He wants to expel Radio Rebel and Aman as soon as he finds out  
who they are...Aaron said

Well as long as he doesm't know it's us  
then we shouldn't have a problem...I said

Well I can't take that chance though can I?...Aaron says

What do you mean?...Amanda asked

Look Imay run Slam-FM but I'm a stepfather first  
well not to you Amanda and it's  
unfortunate but this has gone too far...Aaron says Before I cut him off

Yes it has it's too far to stop now Look  
this is bigger then Slam or Hicks or even me  
I can't turn my back on the thousands of people  
who feel like they have a voice and I'm not going  
back to that shy invisble guy who's afraid to even speak...I said

and I'm the girl who's a crush on a guy I don't know  
how to tell him I'm afraid of Singing in front of people...Amanda says

Look I well now We know that it's risky but we are not  
going to back down now...I said

You know I think that's was the most words I've heard you  
say at one time...Aaron says

You two're on in two minutes Good luck...Aaron says

then he close the door

* * *

**During the show still Ethan's Pov**

A lot of you want to know who we are  
I get that so does Aman here It might be easier  
if you could see our faces But that's the thing  
guys it's not about us it's about you...I said

Hey Guys Aman here Radio Rebel is right it's not about  
me or Radio Rebel it's always been about you  
So you don't need to see our faces just so you guys know  
I'm somebody who is afraid of telling a guy that I really like him...Amanda says

You want to know who I am? I'm somebody who's tired  
of being afraid I know how it can hold you back  
just say what you're afraid of Call in...I said then looked at Amanda

We dare you...Me and Amanda said together

After a few seconds nothing came up

I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're afraid of...Amanda says

Here maybe this song will inspire you...I said before Erica knock on the window

Lines 1-20!...Erica said

Me and Amanda looked all of the Lines they're all blinking

**The Calls  
**  
You're on with Radio Rebel and Aman...I said

One time I accidentally swallowed a piece of tin foil  
so I'm afraid that if I stand too close to the microwave  
I'll explode...One guy says

I'm afraid of getting cut from the football team... The football guy said

I'm afraid Rory might br losing it!...Jane says

I'm afraid of power outages...a Girl said

I'm afraid of telling this girl that I really like her..Gabe said

I looked at Amanda

I'm too but it's a guy...Amanda said

What happened?...Gabe asked

He ask me to prom...Amand answer

I did ask her to prom I think I'm going to tell her soon...Gabe said

Yeah the sooner the better right?...Amanda says

Yeah right I gotta go...Gabe said as he ended the call

We um got another call...Amanda said

Yeah You're on with Radio Rebel and Aman...I said

I'm afraid to do my own thing...Benny's voice said

I looked at Amanda who smiled took off her headset

I was too...I said

Was? So what changed?...Benny asked

I guess it was when I started doing this show at Slam  
Then Aman joined and that's when I realized you're alone as  
you feel you can remember that then it makes it easier to take  
a risk you know do your own thing...I said

Thanks...Benny said as he ended the call

Okay we're gonna take somemore calls  
in a minute but for the mean time you guys  
are going seriously dig this song...I said as I pressing a song  
I took off my headset I went for the door

As Erica Came out of the booth

Where are you going?...Erica asked

Just somewhere to do something...I said

Before I walked out Amanda said something

I'm afraid of Hyenas...Amanda said

I went up to the roof where nobody was

I'm afraid to show people the real Me!...I yelled

* * *

Me:That was a long chapter

Benny: Yeah it was!

Me & Benny: Untill the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing Dadnapped and Hatching Pete and Geek Charming with MBAV Chararcters  
I'm doing Dadnapped next! what I mean is After this story!**


	5. I'm Cancelling the Prom

Me: Hey Guys! this chapter maybe not as long as the other ones

Ethan: What'sup?

Me: Finally you get out of bed!

Benny: Yeah what's up with you?

Ethan: I don't want to talk about it

Me & Benny: Why?

Ethan: I just want to okay!? on with the story!

Me & Benny: Okay!

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is chapter 5 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style enjoy

**Chapter 5 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style Name of the chapter I'm cancelling the Prom enjoy**

* * *

**At Ethan's house Amanda's Pov  
**

Me and Ethan were doing our homework When his mom walked in

Congratulations you two!...Samantha said to me and Ethan

What?...Ethan asked

Your prom queen and king and you too Amanda nomination's  
on the school website and I'm so excited!...Samantha says

Me and Ethan looked at one other

What about Principal Hicks?...Me and Ethan asked

Miss Morgan if Radio Rebel and Aman win  
and we canfess our identities we could get expelled...Ethan said

I don't care about Principal Hicks Ethan Amanda people  
nominated you two for Prom Queen and King because  
Ethan you inspire them and you too Amanda You two're  
standing up for your beliefs that's all I care about...Samantha said

I don't think I'm going to prom...Ethan said

Me and Samantha looked at him like he was Weird or something

What!? Ethan you have to go Prom! I'm going with Gabe!  
Ethan have to go I'm your best friend!...I was Begging him

No That says NO...Ethan says

I looked at His mom with a look that says _Help me here!_

Let me rephrase that all I care about is you standing up for  
your beliefs and it's prom You have to go it's Prom!...Samantha said

MOM! I DON'T WANT TO GO! TO PROM!...Ethan yelled

You have to...Samantha said

Mom...Ethan could say before his mom cut him off

Yeah you are going...Samantha says then walked out of the room  
really happy

I'm going to kill you and my mom...Ethan said then fell back on his bed

* * *

**The next day at school Ethan's Pov**

I was talk to Amanda when

This is your Principal there's been some controversy  
about the identity of Radio Rebel and Aman and there  
is more distraction then controversy now I gave  
them the chance to do the right thing and turn themselves in  
but they chose to hide avoiding the consequences of  
their insubordination Well Radio Rebel and Aman you can't hide  
forever which is why untill Radio Rebel and Aman identity's are  
revealed I'm cancelling the Prom...Hicks said

We all looked up

"WHAT!?" The Whole Class yelled

For everyone Now do you think there's favoritism at Whitechaple High?...Hicks asked

Everybody began to talk about Radio Rebel and Aman

This is Bad Really really bad...I said

Amanda nodded

* * *

**Little bit later Amanda's Pov**

I was walking to my next class Music When I heard someone yelling my name

I turned around saw Gabe running to me

Hey Amanda...Gabe said

Hi Gabe why were you running?...I asked

Um Did you heard about prom?...Gabe asked

I put on a sad smile

Yeah I did...I answer

I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you on a date  
this weekend so do you want to go on a date with me?...Gabe asked

YES! YES! YES!...I answer

Then I remember what I just said and how I said it

I looked at Gabe he was smiling at me it made me blush

Um what class were you going to?...Gabe asked

Music Class...I answer

Gabe looked at me with wide eyes

Music class?...Gabe asked

I nodded

Me too! You want me to walk you there?...Gabe asked

Why I be happy to...I said Grab his arm

we walked to class I don't know whats going to happened to Radio Rebel and Aman

* * *

**At Slam-FM Ethan's Pov**

Prom is a right of passsage if Radio Rebel and Aman  
are all about the people then they'll reveal their identities and  
give us our prom back!...Sarah yelled into her mic

Me and Amanda were in the crowd

How are we gonna get in?...Amanda asked

I don't know A...I answer

I looked around then I saw Erica looking outside

Look!...I said to Amanda

We looked at her she saw us

Me and Amanda mouthed the words that said_ Help Us!_

Erica held up a finger and she said Hold On

I saw her pull up her hood and walked outside

Who do you blame for your prom getting canceled?...a News Woman asked

I didn't say anything because Amanda yelled

LOOK IT'S RADIO REBEL!...Amanda yelled

Everybody went after Erica

We ran inside we went into the booth Erica came in after us

That was a close one there...I said

Amanda and Erica nodded

* * *

**During the show still Ethan's Pov**

Hey out there in Radio land a lot's happened since  
we last hung out huh?...I asked

Look we know you guys are upset but  
we were gonna hear what you think we're not  
not gonna shut you out so call us text us write on our wall  
we wanna know what you think...Amanda said as she passed the caller buttons

**The calls**

Do you two know how many dreams you two've crushed  
by ruining prom?...One Girl asked

I agree with the last caller I'd just got a date and  
now it's cancelled?...Another girl asked

This is the last time I'm listening to you two Even...Another caller said

Who do you two think you are?...Another caller asked

You two disappointed everyone!...Another caller said

You two don't cure about anyone but yourself Radio Rebel  
and Aman!...Another caller said

I thought you two were on my side...Another caller asked

Me and Amanda looked at each other

Wow You guys are really being honest about how you feel...Amanda said

You're on line 1...Amanda said

I just began to listen to Radio Rebel because of you Aman...Gabe said

Really?...Amanda asked

Yeah you guys are really cool but...Gabe said then he paused

Let it out...Amanda said

I was really hoping to finally kiss this girl that I really  
liked but now Well the good news is I finally ask her out  
today so we see how that go...Gabe said

Well I hope it go good for you...Amanda says

Yeah I hope too...Gabe said as he ended the call

He ask you out?...I asked

Amanda nodded her head

You're on Line 2...I said as I hit the caller button

I've always liked you before Aman came on I like  
him/her too your playlists totally rock but...Benny paused

Go ahead let it out...I said

It's just I were hoping to impress this someone that night...Benny said

I Thought This someone?

Sarah...Amanda whispered

Sorry about that...I said

Yeah me too...Benny said then ended the call

Well I guess you guys are pretty upset  
so I'll uh just play some music...Amanda said as she push the song button

This one's for you guy thanks for being honesr with us  
and me and Aman are really sorry we let you down...I said then took off  
my headset so did Amanda

Erica came out of the booth as Aaron came into the room

They are just angry you two know  
they will come around It doesn't take away from all good  
things you and Amanda have done here Ethan what you two  
have done as Radio Rebel and Aman as really good and they know that...Aaron says

Did you hear them? They hate us me and Ethan ruined their  
prom I feel horrible...Amanda said

You and Ethan didn't ruin the prom that Principal did...Erica says

Me and Amanda knew he was angry but I didn't know  
he would do something like this...I said as I stood up

Man that Hicks is such a backwards thinker...Erica said

Wait Backwards thinker hmm?...I thought

then I looked at Amanda then she smiled she knew what I was thinking  
about

I walked over to her Erica looked at us

What are you two thinking about?...Erica and Aaron asked

Me and Amanda nodded our heads looked at Erica and Aaron

Backwards...Me and Amanda said together

* * *

**A Little bit Later still Ethan's Pov**

Me and Amanda watched Everybody they were still outside

Un I thought everyone would be gone by now...I said

I thought so too...Amanda said

I looked around I laughed when I saw a dancing sandwich  
Amanda looked at it too I heard her giggled

I think it's time for a professional...I said

Hmm?...Amanda did that I took out my cellphone

I gave the phone to Amanda

Hi um I need a the meaty subtacular...Amanda said

I looked at her Amanda looked back at me I had alook on my face  
that said Are you Really Weird?

What?...Amanda asked in a whispered

Nothing...I said back in a whispered too

Okay Where I"m at?...Amanda said as she looked at me

Just say Slam!...I said

I'm at Slam-FM You know where okay thank you bye  
in 5...Amanda said

* * *

**Little bit later after the call still Ethan's Pov  
**

Me and Amanda hid when we saw the dancing sandwich  
walking to Slam

Did somebody order meaty subtacular?...The Sandwich asked

The Sandwich looked around

HELLO?!...The Sandwich yelled

Me and Amanda popped our heads up making the Sandwich jumped back  
a little bit

Hi could you do us a favor?...I asked

You two want uh extra marinara?...The Sandwich asked

I looked at Amanda who a smile on her face

Really!? That would be awesome...Amanda could say before I cut her off

Amanda!...I yelled

Sorry And fousing I am a Hyena...Amanda says

I think the Sandwich was looking at her like she was weird

You see those girls out there?...I asked

Me Amanda and the Sandwich looked at Sarah Melissa we looked back

We need to get out of here without any of them seeing us...I said

The Sandwich leaned forwards

You can count on me...The Sandwich said

Me and Amanda watch as the sandwich went outside to Sarah and everybody

Hey everybody Look at this...the Sandwich said

Sarah Melissa and everybody turn around looked at the sandwich  
who was dancing and his dancing was really funny

Melissa was Laughing her head off

Look at his...Melissa said Sarah looked at her so she stop

we walked and laughed at the sandwich as he still dancing

Still not knowing someone was still watching us

* * *

**The Next day at school Amanda's**** Pov**

Me and Ethan were talking about What is about to happened  
when

Good morning Whitechaple High this is Erica J  
from Slam-FM bringing you a special message from...Erica said

then My and Ethan's voices came out

Radio Rebel and...Ethan's voice said

Aman here! Radio Rebel has something to say here...My's voice said

You guys really unleashed your fury about Prom drama  
me and Aman want you to know you have been heard  
cancelling prom was totally unfair but blaming Hicks isn't going to  
solve anything...Ethan's voice said

Me and Radio Rebel want to do something about it and so does  
Slam Which is why we are giving you all what you want your Prom back!...My voice said

Everybody even me and Ethan Cheered

Slam-FM is throwing its first ever Morp that's prom spelt backwards  
because me and Aman were turning prom upside down Tickets are free  
and everyone is invited so don't worry about finding a date or spending your  
college saving on a dress or a tux or limo Just come as you are because  
that's the way we like you...Ethan's voice said

I watch as everybody cheered again

Our Best Idea ever...Ethan says

Well yeah!...I said

I watch Sarah and Benny were fighting I guess over Radio Rebel and Aman  
I smiled when Ethan got up and walked over to them

Hey Sarah why don't you call Radio Rebel and Aman and tell them that  
I'm sure they'd love to hear it from their number #1 fan...Ethan says

Benny Laughed then covered his face because Sarah looked at him like she was going to  
kill him then Sarah walked off

I think we are in trouble...Benny said to Ethan

Ethan and Benny laughed and Me I just smiled

* * *

Me: Remember when I said Not a long chapter?  
I think I made the chapter longer!

Benny:Yeah you did

Ethan: BENNY!

Benny: What?

Me:BENNY ETHAN! SHUT UP!

Benny & Ethan:Okay

Me & Benny & Ethan: Bye guys!

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about MBAV Girl Vs Monster Style!  
Tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Sarah's Party Sarah knows

Me: What'sup!?

Benny: Hey

Ethan: HI!

Me: Ethan whats up with Benny

Ethan: He is not happy

Me: Why?

Ethan: I don't know

Me: Okay

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is chapter 6 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Of MBAV Radio Rebel Sytle -Sarah's Party Sarah knows Enjoy**

* * *

**At Slam Ethan's Pov  
**  
So we have been getting a lot of questions about the Morp  
which rules because you all seem really stoked to go...Amanda says

It's My Turn

Which is the whole point right? A party is where everyone feels like  
royalty but then again maybe we should crown a Morp King and Queen  
I mean after all people were nominated...I said

And if that's what you guys want then that's what Me and Radio Rebel  
will do Morp is all yours so make sure to vote for your favorite Morp  
King and Queen Make your voices heard...Amanda says

Especially our number one fan...I said

I looked at Amanda who was Looking at me with big eyes

You did not just do that!...Amanda asked

Yep I did...I answer

* * *

**The Next day at Lunch Amanda's Pov**

Me and Ethan walked to our table

I sat down on one side Ethan sat beside Rory  
Jane sat beside me

Woah Ethan are you feeling okay?...Rory asked

Better then even...Ethan answer

Rory was always used to Ethan sitting beside me or Jane

So how was your day Amanda and Ethan?...Jane asked

Well I had practicing with Sarah and Benny today still funny  
watching Sarah yelling at everybody who was passing by...Ethan said

Well Amanda?...Rory says

Nothing really...I said

Hey Ethan!...Benny said as he walked to us

Hi Benny what up?...Ethan asked

Can I talk to you?...Benny asked

Ethan nodded his head and got up

Amanda!...Someone yelled my name

I turned around I saw Gabe

Oh hey Gabe...I said

Hey um can I ask you something?...Gabe asked

Yeah you can...I answer

Okay Sarah wanted me to tell you that there's a party  
at her place at 7 and everyone is invited...Gabe said

I can't I have...That was all I could say

She said you'd say that so she told me to tell you  
that she'd has proof about your secret...Gabe says

What Secret?...I asked

That you are Radio Rebel or Aman...Gabe said

Oh I'm not Radio Rebel or Aman Gabe...I said

Okay so sre you going to the party?...Gabe asked

I will I was going to go anyways...I answer

Great See you there...Gabe said then kissed my cheek and walked  
back to his table I put my hand on my cheek

Did Gabe just kiss your cheek?...Jane asked

Yeah...I said

Ethan walked back to the table

Well looks like we have a party to go to  
What's up with Amanda?...Ethan asked

She got kiss on the cheek...Rory answer

* * *

**At Sarah's party Ethan's Pov**

me and Amanda watch Sarah and Melissa

So who's not here?...Sarah asked

Melissa showed her the list Sarah smiled

I knew it...Sarah said

Hi...Me and Amanda said

Melissa and Sarah looked down saw us there

Here we are...I said Amanda laugh a little bit

So I see but I'm still watching you the both of you...Sarah says

Me and Amanda rolled our eyes walked into the living room  
I sat in between Jane and Rory Amnda sat next to me  
I looked round I saw Gabe and Benny looking at me and Amanda  
Gabe turn away but Benny keep looking at me I smiled he smiled back

This is Radio Rebel...My voice said

and this is Aman live from Slam-FM tonight is all about  
you the Lines are open you know the number...Amanda's voice said

I'm going to call the show...Sarah says

Good I have some insults in there...Amanda said

Yeah I know you do...I said

What are you both talking about over there?...Rory asked

Yeah what?...Jane asked too

Nothing...Me and Amanda answer together

Okay..Rory and Jane says turning back

You are on with Radio Rebel and Aman...My and Amanda's voices said

Do you know you are both hypocrites?...Sarah asked

Hi what's your name caller?...My voice asked her

Save it you say you two are all about the people  
but Morp is all about the both of you...Sarah said

I rolled my eyes Amanda was making funny of Sarah  
I smiled when I saw Gabe looking at her when she was doing that  
Amanda looked up saw Gabe looking at her she smiled he smiled back

You two get to log more queen votes on the Radio every night it's  
not fair more Morp nominees should get air time meaning me!...Sarah yelled

Everybody looked at Sarah

I totally hear you...Amanda's voice said

I don't think you do...Sarah says

Say what you want to say...My voice said

I got up so did Amanda we went into the bathroom

I got my phone out and called the show

Hey Ethan what do you want?...Erica asked

Put me and Amanda in the show okay Erica?...I asked

Okay...Erica said as she patched me and Amanda into the show

You really want to know the truth?...I asked

Hey! Stop hogging the bathroom!...The guy yelled on the another side of the door

We walked out of the bathroom

What was that?...Sarah asked

Amanda took the phone from me

that was me I knocked over my chair so I could  
get close to the mic so you could hear me and Radio Rebel  
clearly...Amanda said as we ran to Sarah's basement

we hid in the closet as Sarah came down after us

Oh I can hear you two clearly I can hear you two so clearly  
Radio Rebel and Aman that we all could be in the same building...Sarah says

Same building what are you crazy Are you at the Slam Sarah  
me and Aman don't see you maybe you are hiding somewhere?...I asked

Amanda grab the phone from me

I'm just a little worried about you Sarah if Me and Radio Rebel  
beat you out for Morp Queen your fragile ego won't be able to  
survive...Amanda said

I Laughed

Can you hand me my jacket?...Some Dude asked as he open the door

I gave him his jacket and I close the door

What was that?...Sarah asked

I took the phone again

I'm sorry what?...I asked

Who was that?...Sarah asked

That was our sound guy we just got a new demo  
today that's called my jacket Want Me and Aman to play  
it?...I asked

Amanda ran out of the closet I ran upstairs

* * *

**Amanda's Pov**

I ran back into the living room

I sat back down in Ethan's spot

Rory and Jane looked at me

Where have you been?...Rory asked

Bathroom...I answer

I have a better idea why don't you stop hiding  
and come out?...Sarah asked

I hear Ethan say something then ended the call

Me Rory and Jane were talking until Ethan came back

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I walked outside saw Amanda Rory and Jane talking

That was amazing the both of us were She was absolutely freaked out...Amanda said

Yeah How did you like my crazy comment?...I asked

I like it and Benny just smiled at you...Amanda said

I think that was more of a general smile...I said

I saw Gabe smiled at Amanda

Amanda Gabe is looking at you...I said

Now that wasn't a general smile...I said

I know it was but look Benny and Gabe have things for us E!...Amanda says

Yeah I know they do...I said

Well Benny seemed pretty specific to me...Amanda says

Gabe did too...I said

Amanda looked at me

We are the GGGG's and this is We so Fly...Gabe said

Me and Amanda cheered and everybody did too

**(A/N: I'm doing half of the song!)**

**Here we go**

**Caught me sneaking out the back**

**Daddy chased me down the street**

**Good thing I have been running track**

**He will ground me till I'm 83!**

**Haha**

**Gonna meet up with my homies!**

**Party like we are VIP's**

**You will be glad to say you know me**

**Satisfaction guaranteed!**

**So rock with us tonight!**

**We so Fly!**

**We so Fly!**

**We so Fly!**

**We is oh we is!**

**We so... Fly**

**We so... Fly**

**Gonna wait until it's dark**

**If the neighbors knew**

**Creepin' in your backyard**

**We will cannonball into the pool!**

**Then we will party back at your place**

**You don't even understand**

**We will be drowning out the DJ**

**Yeah We will scream until we can't  
****  
So rock with us tonight!**

I was dancing so was Amanda until

Sarah bumped into Amanda knocking her punch all over her dress

Are you kidding me!?...Sarah yelled

I turn around Saw Amanda and Sarah and Melissa there Sarah looked like  
she was going to kill Amanda

I didn't do anything!...Amanda says

You come to my house and you spill your drink on me  
this dress cost a fortune!...Sarah snapped at Amanda

Okay now I'm really Pissed off!

It was an accident Sarah Amanda would never do  
something as mean as that unlike some people we know...I said

Amanda Rory and Jane looked at me like I was Crazy

Do you know what your problem is...Sarah could say before I cut her off

No I don't think I have a problem and I don't want you to know if I  
have a problem You do want to know what my problem is?  
It's you Sarah I'm sick and tired of listening to you Sarah  
not everything revolves around what you say or do  
So you can turn around and walk away...I snapped at Sarah

Sarah wanted to say something but walked away

Thanks for that I think Radio Rebel is rubbing on you...Amanda says then hugged me

That felt really really good...I said

Well it should felt good You just stood up for yourself and me...Amanda says

* * *

**After the Party Amanda's Pov  
**

Okay you can do it just go over there...Ethan said to himself

I rolled my eyes

YOU CAN DO IT Just go!...I said

We turn around and there was Benny

Hey Ethan and Hey Amanda...Benny said

Well I'm going to get the car Ethan Bye Benny...I said

Benny waved I walked to the front of Sarah's house  
I was about get into my car when

Amanda!...Gabe yelled from behind me

Oh Hey Gabe Whats up?...I asked

You Are the guy I want to be I mean You own this car?...Gabe asked

He was talking about my car was a Bumblebee look like

Yeah I own this You like it?...I asked

Not like Love Amanda are you still going to prom with me?...Gabe said

Do you mean Morp?...I said

Yeah are you?...Gabe asked

Well if you ask me...I said

Okay Amanda will you go to Morp with me?...Gabe says

Well Duh!...I said

I went to kiss him but he pull away

I want kiss you at Morp I want our first kiss to be really good...Gabe said

Well you did when we were 13...I said

What?...Gabe said

Gabe remember Sarah's party when we were 13  
Two people with the same birthday would get to go into Sarah's closet  
and play Kissing in the closet remember?...I asked

**(A/N: Kissing in the closet was in How to be Indie Atticus was in Duh!)**

Oh yeah I remember you were a really good kisser...Gabe said

I smiled

Thanks...I said

I mean you were...Gabe said the lean in I did too

Our lips were about to meet when

Benny walked up to us

Dude we go pick up our stuff Remember?...Benny asked

It's okay I have to go anyways...I said as I pull away from Gabe who looked pissed off

Ethan walked up I turn to him

Ready to go?...I asked

Ethan nodded we walked to my car got in and went home

* * *

**Gabe's Pov **

Damn it!...I yelled

What?...My twin brother asked

You are so Stupid! Benny!...I said

Why am I so Stupid?...Benny asked

I was about to kiss her!...I answerd

Oh Sorry G...Benny says

It's okay anyways You and Ethan how did that go did you ask him?...I asked

Didn't ask...Benny said

What did you say?...I asked

I asked him if he was going to Morp He said yeah I said good then he left...Benny answerd

You have always Liked him ever since we were 13...I said

Yeah let's go pick..Benny said

We got up went go pick up our sutff

* * *

**The next day at school Benny's Pov**

I was watching Amanda performing  
She was funny at it

When she got off I stop her

Oh Hey Benny...Amanda said

Hey Amanda have you seen Ethan anywhere?...I asked

No But I will Find him for you...Amanda said turn around but then turn back

Oh and Benny Ethan really likes you...Amanda said

I need to know that Thanks...I said

Amanda nodded about to walk off but I stop her again

Amanda Hurry...I said

Amanda ran off yelling Ethan's name ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN!

I turn around I looked at the open of the backstage I turn back then I did it again  
but this time it wasn't Ethan it was Gabe and two other members of the GGGG's

Dude ready to rock it out with the drama dorks?...Gabe asked

Oh no The Rockstar is back

I saw that Amanda had stop I felt sorry for her to see this

Haha That's funny have you guys seen Ethan He's late...I asked

Move on Alright! Pay attention to Sarah!...Gabe said

You know that I like guys remember? and You are turning into  
a real jerk you know that fon't you?...I asked

Gabe chuckled and looked at me

Me? Yeah I remember...Gabe asked and said

Yeah...I said

You are the one who needs to get his priority's straight...Gabe said  
then pointing at me

Or what? You are gonna kick me outta the band? We are Brothers Gabe!...I asked

Gabe smiled I looked at Amanda who looked like she was about to cry

Is that what you want and I don't care if we're brothers...Gabe asked

What I want is for you to drop the stupid Rockstar act for five minutes  
try just try to be a normal person...I said

Okay I am the front man of this band this Rockstar act is what  
put us on the map If you don't wanna be a part of that then that's  
fine with us...Gabe said

What happened to GGGG's for life G?...I asked

Hmm yeah ask yourself that Enjoy your solo career Brother..Gabe said

I was about to say something when Amanda popped into view with red eyes  
she was crying Gabe's eyes popped out of his head

A-Amanda?...Gabe asked

WHAT DO YOU THINK!?,Amanda yelled

I-I-didn't know you were there I thou...Gabe could say before Amanda cut off

I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE A JERK AND A ASSHOLE! YOU KICK YOUR  
BROTHER OUT OF A BAND!? I'M A DRAMA DORK SO WHAT!?  
I'M NOT EVER GOING TO MORP WITH YOU!...Amanda yelled

as she began to walk away Gabe grab her arm  
she hit him in the face and ran away

* * *

**Amanda's Pov**

I so mad right now but I have to look for Ethan

as I ran down the hallway I yelled Ethan's name

ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAN!...I yelled

HELP!...I heard Ethan yelling

I open the Janitor's door Ethan ran out of it

Ethan! are you-...I could say as Ethan ran down the hallway  
We ran into the auuditorium

I felt sorry for Ethan when I saw Sarah kissing Benny

Benny saw me and Ethan Ethan mouthed I'm so sorry  
Benny just walked away

Oh look he is so disappointed in you and who can blame him?..Sarah asked

SHUT THE HELL UP SARAH!...I yelled

then Sarah pushed the both of us back

You don't tell me to shut up...Sarah says

Okay Radio Drivels you two were bad enough when  
You didn't talk Ethan but trying to destroy me on  
your stupid Radio Show Ethan and Amanda did you two  
really think you two'd get away with that?...Sarah asked

Look you are wrong Me and Amanda are not...Ethan could say

Save it you two are not Radio Rebel and Aman then explain this...Sarah says  
then got out her phone and press a button

I was afraid that We biffed the call Ethan and Amanda were right  
you can be in two places at one time...Samantha's voice said

That doesn't prove anything...Ethan said

No? Then you two won't mind if I e-mailed this to the whole school  
and Hicks?...Sarah asked

What do you want Sarah? What could you possibly gain from this?...I asked

Morp Queen you two are gonna make sure I win or Radio Rebel and Aman  
are tell everyone on your show to vote for me and if you two say anything  
about this little private moment then I Will tell everyone who you two really are...Sarah says  
then walks away

We walked off still not knowing someone was watching us

* * *

**Ethan's Pov at Slam-FM  
**  
Okay Me and Aman had a bad day and it kinda shook us up  
Made us wonder are we doing the right thing I mean is it worth  
it if me and Aman getting expelled? Or if it messes things up with the guy  
I like I don't know...I said

Yeah the guy I liked well today I found out that he really is a jerk  
well anyways But I do know that there will be people out there  
who are trying and take thingd away from me and Radio Rebel but things  
bigger then Prom aka Morp and we can just sit back and watch  
it happen Or Me and Radio Rebel can stand up for ourselves I mean  
we all deserve to dance to our own playlists no matter what Hicks  
or anyone else has to say about it...Amanda says

Oh yeah and before I forget we both know that you guys wanna vote  
one of us or the both of us for Morp Queen and King just to find out who we are  
but Me and Aman don't need those Crowns...I said

But Sarah Fox she kinda does so just keep in mind when you are vote  
for so vote for Gabe Weir LaViolet or Benny Weir and Sarah Fox...Amanda says

* * *

Me: Another chapter

Benny: Yep

Ethan: Almost over

Me & Benny & Ethan: Bye guys!

* * *

**A/N: Two more Chapters left! Oh and Look at My friend angelsmunster  
story What Happened When Sarah Left? It's a really Good Story! it's a Bethan!  
**


	7. It's Morp Time!

Me: Hi guys!

Benny & Ethan: What's up!?

Me: One more Chapter Left!

Ethan: I can't Beileve this story is Almost over!

Benny: Yeah Me too!

Me: I have more stories Ethan Benny!

Ethan & Benny: Oh Yeah

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is chapter 7 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style Enjoy

**Chapter 7 Of MBAV Radio Rebel Style -It's Morp Time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Days Later Ethan's Pov  
**

I can't Beileve Morp is here! Now I'm in my room Getting ready

Ethan! Amanda's here!...My mom called me

I'M COMING!...I yelled

I looked at myself then I walked downstairs

I saw Amanda and she looked HOT!

She was wearing a Purple Dress with Black lace her hair was really Curly

I like your dress...I said

Thanks I like yours too...Amanda says

I'm wearing a Long-sleeved light blue shirt with Black Jeans

Ready to go?...Amanda asked

Yep...I said

* * *

**Flashed to Morp Amanda's Pov  
**  
Me and Ethan walked over to Rory and Jane

Hey Guys!...I said

Hey Rory Jane...Ethan says

Ethan Amanda you guys look amazing...Jane said to us

Thank you Jane...I said

Have you seen Benny I really should talk to him so have you guys seen him Rory Jane...Ethan asked

Rory and Jane nodded no

I pull Ethan to the side

Wait what are you going to say?...I asked

I don't know...Ethan answerd then started to panicking

I grab Him by his shoulders

Relax Ethan!...I said

Are We missing something?...Rory and Jane asked

Boy and Girl wait here conference now...I said as We walked backstage

I don't what to do I'm freaking out right now!...Ethan said

Just Breath Ethan...I said to Ethan for him to do

Ethan started to Breath in and out slowly Ethan open his eyes and nodded

Okay...Ethan says

Okay then let's go...I said

We were about to go back when me and Ethan saw Sarah looking at herself  
in a mirror

You are Beautiful You are a Queen no matter what happens...Sarah said theb closed the mirror  
and walked back to Morp

Wow that was Deep...I said

Yeah that was Really Really Deep...Ethan says I nodded

Me and Ethan walked back out I wanted some punch

Ethan I'm going to get some punch want any?...I asked

No I good...Ethan answerd

Okay I Will be back...I said Ethan nodded

I walked over to the punch table I grab a punch cup

I took a sip I put my one hand to my side then I felt someone tug my hand  
I turned around I saw Gabe Oh Great!

What the Hell do you want Asshole?...I asked

Okay I know I'm a Asshole I just want to say Can I talk to you in private?...Gabe asked

I looked over at Ethan Jane and Rory who were talking  
I turned back I nodded

Yeah Sure...I answerd

I followed him Backstage when we stop Gabe turned to me

Amanda I'm so Sorr...Gabe could say

Don't even say you are sorry Ever word you said you meant  
so I don't want to listen to what you have to say...I said then I turned around  
but Gabe grab my hands and pulled me to him

Amanda I really really like you I mean that and that night  
that was me talking to you not the Rockstar me Amanda I really like you  
but I can say this it's like I love you Amanda...Gabe said

I looked at him in shock in my eyes

Amanda I have like loved you since we were like 10...Gabe says

Really?...I asked

Gabe nodded

Me too but I was 9...I said

There is something I have been wanting to do now that you are here...Gabe said

What do you mean by tha..I could say before Gabe kissed me

my hands went around his's Neck Gabe's hands went to my back  
We keep making out I felt one of Gabe's hands going to my Bra  
I was going to let him but I remember we are at school if everybody hear us  
so I pull away Gabe looked at me a little sad I smiled and kissed him

I was going to let you but Remember where we are at...I said

Oh Yeah rignt Want to go back?...Gabe asked

I nodded Gabe grab my hand We walked back to Morp  
I saw Ethan Jane and Rory looking at us We went by them  
Gabe put his arms around my waist Here comes Ethan

I like your dress...Gabe says

Thanks...I said

I think it would looked better on my bedroom floor...Gabe said

I looked at him

Maybe it will end up on your bedroom floor...I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

I was talking to Rory and Jane until we saw Amanda and Gabe walking out from  
behind the backstage

What the How did that happened?...Rory and Jane asked

I don't know but I will I will back...I said as I walked over there

When did this happened?...I asked

a Little bit ago...Amanda said

Good evening Whitechaple are you ready to find out who your Morp Queen and King?!...Erica asked  
over her mic

Everybody Cheered

It's time to see who will win the Crowns at Whitechaple High...Erica said as she open the little list

We did have Three nominations but two dropped out...Erica said

I looked at Benny who gave me a little smiled

So that leave's Gabe Weir LaViolet!...Erica yelled

Gabe kissed my Cheek Went up there to get his crown

Amanda and me clapped for Him

Okay now Let's invite up our Morp court Princesses up there to join us  
on stage!...Erica yelled

SARAH FOX!..Erica yelled

Sarah walked up to the stage I pull Amanda back to where Aaron was  
He gave me and Amanda a mic

It Will be okay...Aaron says

I hope so...Amanda said hoping

Amanda I'm scared...I said

Amanda grab my shoulders

You Will be okay Ethan...Amanda told me

I nodded

Amanda We going out there together you are my BFFTLEWE...I said

Amanda's smile got really really big after I said that she hugged me

and You are my BFFTLEWE too!...Amanda says

RADIO REBEL AND AMAN!...Erica yelled

Radio Rebel and Aman are you two out there?...Erica asked

Well then I guess We will continue and Your Morp Queen is  
RADIO REBEL AND AMAN!...Erica yelled

I smiled at Amanda who smiled back Aaron smiled at us  
then pressed the vocal masking button

Amanda was first

I'm the girl who wants to be someone but can't be when I found out  
that my best friend was Radio Rebel He is a somebody I knew then  
that I could be a somebody Then this whole Prom thing happened  
I thought I can't go to prom with the guy I liked but I'm with him tonight  
Now I'm about to tell you guys who I am so here's go nothing...Amanda said

then Walked out from where she was

I'm Aman aka Amanda Halliwell...Amanda said

I heard everybody cheered for Amanda then I heard

RADIO REBEL RADIO REBEL RADIO REBEL RADIO REBEL!...Everybody yelling  
for Radio Rebel to come out

I took a Deep Breath put the mic to my lips

Most of you don't know me I'm the guy yes I'm a guy who sits  
in the back of the class and never raises my hand Who is so afraid  
of saying the wrong thing that I says nothing instead the old me  
would have frozen in front of a crowd like this but something happened  
and suddenly the real stuff Me and Amanda and you guys were dealing with  
at school became more inmportant then my fears Look I wasn't sure that I was  
going to do this tonight but I need to be true to myself and if Amanda can do it  
then I can too so here goes...I said

then I walked out I heard gasps from everybody

I'm Radio Rebel aka Ethan Morgan...I said

I saw Gabe next to Amanda with his arm around her I smiled  
I walked to them I hugged Amanda

Everybody cheered for us

Me Amanda and Gabe Laughed then Hicks came up to us

He took my mic Everybody stop cheering

Thank you for an enlightening evening and now that I know who Radio Rebel  
and Aman are these two are definitely getting expelled...Hicks said

I was Scared Amanda was Afraid Gabe and Benny were Pissed off

Everybody gasped

Enjoy your Morp Ethan and Amanda Oh and don't even bother coming  
to school on Monday...Hicks says

Then all the sudden I hear

I'M RADIO REBEL!...Rory yelled

AND I'M AMAN!...Jane yelled

NO I'M RADIO REBEL AND AMAN!...Benny yelled

I'M RADIO REBEL AND AMAN TOO!...Gabe yelled too

Amanda Smiled at that

I'M RADIO REBEL TOO!...Melissa yelled

I'M RADIO REBEL AND AMAN TOO!..My mom yelled

Then everybody yelled

I'M RADIO REBEL AND AMAN!...Everybody yelled

Amanda grab my hand Gabe had her's hand too

WE ARE ALL RADIO REBEL AND AMAN!...We all yelled

You can't expel everyone can you...Erica asked

Hicks gave me back my mic then walked off the stage

Erica walked over to us with the Morp Queen Crown  
She gave it to me and Amanda

I believe this belongs to you and Amanda...Erica said

Erica um I need a King Crown remember?...I asked

Oh Yeah!...Erica said then ran over to a bag and pulled out a lot of  
Queen and King Crowns walked back over to me and put a crown on my head

Well I guess since we are all the Radio Rebels and Amans those crowns  
belongs to all of you so congrats Kings and Queens!...I said

Erica Aaron and mom began to give crowns to everybody

Me and Amanda walked over to a Unhappy Sarah

But there is one person who's been dreaming  
about this crown her entire life though Me and Ethan are not  
quite sure We heard her say She was Radio Rebel and Aman...Amanda said

Sarah smiled

I'm Radio Rebel and Aman I'm so Radio Rebel and Aman!...Sarah said

Well then this belongs to you...I said then put the crown on her head

Why are you two being do so nice to me? When I have been nothing  
but mean to you and Amanda?...Sarah asked

Because look at you right now Sarah that dress and the crown  
you are 100% you right now that's all of the Radio Rebels and Amans  
could ask of anyone You are yourself and you have never been more  
beautiful...I answerd

Sarah smiled Everyone cheered

Me and Amanda got off the stage Rory and Jane were asking  
a lot of questions then Rory and Jane were fighting Rory said that  
he knew all long and Jane said the same thing too

and All I could do was Laughed at them

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder  
I turned around I saw Amanda and Gabe

Well was that is what you were going to tell me Amanda?...Gabe asked

I smiled waiting on Amanda to say it

Yeah Gabe it was Amanda was going to tell you...I answerd

Yep it was...Amanda said

It's okay I knew...Gabe says

Amanda and Me our eyes went wide

WHAT!?...Me and Amanda asked

I knew I had followed you two and boom There was Radio Rebel and Aman...Gabe said

Why were you following me?...Amanda asked

I don don't have to...Gabe could say before

Whitechaple Please give it up for your very own Benny Weir!...Erica yelled

Me Amanda Gabe Rory and Jane and everybody looked at the stage

There's a guy I have like for a while now and he's the guy  
who's not afraid to ask a Dancing Sandwhich for Help...Benny said

I eyes went Wide I looked at Amanda

Benny was the Sandwhich!...Amanda says

Gabe looked at her

Your Brother help us when Hicks said no more prom...Amanda said

He inspired this song so this song is for Him...Benny said then started to play

Yeah I will back...Gabe said then kissed Amanda's cheek

I saw Gabe grab The two Another Members of the GGGG's  
they jumped up on stage

I smiled Everybody cheered for them Amanda cheered too

* * *

**After the song Ethan's Pov**

I watched Amanda and Gabe dancing Laughing Talking and kissing

Rory was dancing with Becca Jane was dancing with Brandon  
Becca and Brandon are twins like Rory and Jane they love Radio Rebel and Aman

I saw Benny walking to me I walked to him we meet in the middle of  
the dance floor

So you are Radio Rebel?...Benny asked

I nodded

Yeah I'm...I said

Ethan Morgan Will you Be my Boyfriend?...Benny asked

Yes Yes!...I answerd I jump him then I kissed him

We started Dancing

Ethan?...Benny said

Yeah?...I said

I love You...Benny said

I felt like I was going to cry

I love you too...I said then I kissed him again

the song ended They started to play another song

Me and Benny Dance to the middle of the dance floor  
then Amanda and Gabe did too then somehow Rory Jane Becca Brandon  
Melissa Erica and Sarah we all started to dancing together

Yeah We so Rock!

* * *

Me: It's not the ending yet!

Benny & Ethan: YEP One more chapter!

Me & Benny & Ethan: Until the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! Now Did you guys think I was going to ended  
this story like the movie did Yall? like I said ONE MORE CHAPTER!  
Then Dadanpped!**


	8. Two Months Later

Me: What's up!?

Benny & Ethan: HI!

Me: Well this is the last chapter of MBAV Radio Rebel Style

Benny:NO!

Ethan: BENNY!

Me: Don't worry I have more Stories after this one

Benny: Oh Okay

Me & Benny & Ethan: Here is the last chapter of MBAV Radio Rebel Style Enjoy

**Chapter 8 of MBAV Radio Rebel Style - Two Months Later Enjoy**

* * *

**At Slam-FM Ethan's Pov  
**  
It's been Two months since everybody knows that me and Amanda are Radio Rebel  
and Aman Life is good The GGGG's because Two of the members are dating  
Aman and Radio Rebel they finally have demos for fans all over

Ethan! Amanda! you two are on in 5!...Erica yelled

I turned to Amanda who smiled

I passed the on button

This is Radio Rebel...I said

and Aman! here and we have something to tell you guys...Amanda said

That's true the GGGG's are here and they their hit songs...I said

our Fans here are the GGGG's!...Amanda said

What's up! Whitechaple! this is Benny Weir of the GGGG's  
This song is for my Boyfriend Ethan aka Radio Rebel  
This song is about how I came down with love hope everybody  
likes ...Benny said

**_I have been stopping at green_**_ **lights**_

_**Got lost on my way home I'm sleep walking at night**_

_**I put my shirt on inside**_** out**

**_Umbrella in the sun my head up in the clouds_**

_**My friends just laugh at **_**me**

**_There's only one thing it could _be**

**_I have come down with love got bit by the _bug**

_**I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's**_** true**

_**I have come down with love I can't get **_**enough**

_**I won't break this fever I need Him I'm bit by the Bug**_

_**I have come down with love**_

**_I have come down with _love**

_**You have get me trippin on my feet**_

_**My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat**_

**_When you start to walk my _way**

**_I forget where I am can't find the words to say_**

**My friends just laugh at_ me_**

_**There's no cure for this**_ **disease**

_**I have come down with love got bit by the bug**_

_**I'm suck and I feel confused I know it's**_** true  
****_  
I have come down with love I can't get _enough**

_**I won't break this fever I need him I'm bit by the**_ **bug**

**_I have come down with love_**

_**I have come down with **_**love**

**_Don't need a shot don't need a _doctor  
**  
_**They can't make me feel okay it's up to you**_

**_Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see _you**

**_Only wanna feel you dying just to hear you _say**

_**I have come down with love got bit by**_** bug**

**_I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's _true**

_**I have come down with love I can't get enough  
**__**  
I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's true  
**__**  
I have come down with love got bit by the **_**bug**

_**I'm sick and I feel confused I know it's **_**true**

_**I have come down with love got bit by the**_** bug  
**_**  
I won't break this fever I need him I'm bit by the **_**bug**

_**I have come down with **_**love**

_**I have come down with love  
**__**  
I have come down with **_**love  
****_  
I have come down with _love**

_**We have come down with love**__  
_

The Band ended the song Amanda and Erica were cheering

Benny smiled at me I smiled back I really feel like I was going to Cry

I ran up to him and I kissed him

So I guess that you like the song?...Benny asked

More then like I loved it!...I said then I kissed him again

Okay! It's time for my song...Gabe said

Okay..I said as I walked back

This song is about a girl who I really Liked  
and now she is my girlfriend but sometimes she can be  
the Girl Next Door so I think you guys will love this next song..Gabe said

**All the pin ups in magzines**

**Movie stars on the silver screen**

**They'll do anything for me can't you see**

**What you get is what you see**

**No more maybe it's maybelline**

**She can give you everything you need**

**What you need**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door  
****  
Just for me**  
**  
You can take her home to mom**

**But She's got that small town charm**

**That go's anytime you want and more**

**And you know she's your biggest fan**

**Cause she'll cancel all her plans**

**Give you everything she can til the end**

**Til the end**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure  
****  
She's the girl next door  
****  
Just for me**  
**  
She's the girl next door  
****  
Nice but not in a heart that's pure  
****  
She's the girl next door  
****  
Just for me**

**I think I'll take a walk on down the road she's on**

**Maybe now that I think I'll call her on the phone  
Or am I better off alone**

**She's the girl next door  
(Girl next door)**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door**

**Just for me  
****  
She's the girl next door  
(Girl next door)  
****  
Nice but not in a heart that's pure  
****  
She's the girl next door  
****  
Just for me**

**Just for me (Girl next door)**

**Just for me ( Girl next door)**

**Just for me (Girl next door)**

The band stop playing

I looked at Amanda who had a smile on her face

Amanda got up and ran to Gabe

I got up and I ran to Benny

Me and Amanda were kissing them

I thought to myself Well Did I pick Radio Rebel or Benny?

And did Amanda pick Aman or Gabe?

Well the Both of us Picked Both

I pick Radio Rebel and Benny

Amanda pick Aman and Gabe

In the End Me and Amanda were doing things that we loved

And we were so Happy we wouldn't undo anything

**The End**

* * *

Me:Well that's it!

Benny:It's over!?

Me: YEP!

Ethan: AW MAN!

Me: Don't worry I'm doing Dadanpped next!

Ethan & Benny: YAY!

Me & Benny & Ethan: Until the next Story!

* * *

**A/N: I just started Watching Girl Vs Monster! and I'm getting the  
story together! that will be after Dadanpped or Hatching Pete!**


End file.
